


Personal Riddle

by antrazi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, POV Minor Character, Pre-Series, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess on Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Riddle

Jess loved Sam. She really did. She just had problems with his total lack of information about his family, childhood or anything else before Stanford. The times he let something slip by accident she collected in her mind to help her build an image of Sam's life before all this.

It wasn't easy.

Sam didn't really have an accent she could pinpoint even knowing he was born in Kansas. He wasn't a fan of cars but he always automatically looked up when they heard a muscle car. During a study session Alex and her were surprised to hear that Sam sang thoughtlessly along to an old song of Motörhead – and knew all lyrics.

When they had been home over break and her father and brothers took Sam with them duck hunting he not only knew how to shoot, he had a discussion with them about the merits of different weapons. The only weapons they had in their own home was a baseball bat.

Whenever he didn't feel well he lunged around in a hoodie that was either very old or hadn't been Sam's to begin with, being a bit too short for him while everything else he owned was long enough. It had taken time to convince him that even for accidents he considered too minor you went to the hospital and that a doctor should be the one to decide if something needed to be sewed up or not. He loved Lucky Charms and didn't accept any substitute for it. Given his height she was always surprised with his soundless steps and graceful movements.

He was her personal riddle wrapped up in an enigma, her own dimple faced and smiling mystery. She looked forward to unwrapping it all over time.


End file.
